Hisao Egawa
Hisao Egawa (江川 央生; born September 13, 1962 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Geki Hyūma and Goldymarg in The King of Braves GaoGaiGar, Geki Kuroiwa in Brave Command Dagwon, Killer B in Naruto: Shippūden and Shin'ichi Maki in Slam Dunk. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Shark Tale (2005) - Additional Voices *Shrek Forever (2010) - Jamie, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Black Blood Brothers (2006) - Badrick Serihan *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2017) - Anilaza (ep121), Pirina, Pirozhki *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009) - Brother Cray *Genesis of Aquarion (2005) - Lopez (ep15) *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999) - Punk in Class 0 (ep1) *Jyu-Oh-Sei (2006) - Professor Loki *Kekkaishi (2006-2007) - Yoki *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Bouncer (ep27) *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Grey *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Arthur Goodman *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2013) - Killer B (ep44) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Hyakko (ep7) *Persona 4 the Animation (2012) - Master Daidara (ep13) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Master Daidara *Smile PreCure! (2012) - Warubuttaa (ep35) *Trigun (1998) - Gunman C (ep10), Man (ep16), Man A (ep1), Marvin (ep4) 'Anime Specials' *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Kuroobi 'Movies' *Animal Forest: The Movie (2006) - Dalman *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Takehiko Mutō *Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! The Power of 10 Billion Warriors (1992) - Namekian *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (1992) - Android #14 *Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'll Be The Winner (1994) - Scientist A *Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest (1994) - Villager A *Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (1993) - Bidō *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Sizzler *Naruto The Movie: Blood Prison (2011) - Killer B *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Ringuma *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Killer B 'OVA' *Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2007-2008) - Gary Godan *Detective Conan: Secret File (2000-2003) - Kagetora (ep1), Tsuyoshi Maejima (ep3) *Ikkitōsen: Western Wolves (2019) - Holy Saint Shikyo *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2013) - Jisei Ro (ep4) *Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series (1997) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Dōsei Yanagi Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Murata *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Additional Voices *Digimon Adventure (2013) - Orgemon *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android #14 *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Bora, Spopovich *Eureka Seven TR1: New Wave (2005) - Raul *Flame of Recca: Final Burning (2004) - Kadotsu, Zombie *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2003) - Ganz Bresslau *Grandia Xtreme (2002) - Brandol *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Purple Haze *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Purple Haze *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Pain *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Cao Ren, Ishikawa Goemon, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Additional Voices *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Cao Ren, Ishikawa Goemon, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Killer B *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Killer B *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Killer B *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Killer B *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Killer B *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Kuroobi *Persona 5 (2016) - Munehisa Iwai *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Arthur Goodman *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Falco, Ōgai *Shining Blade (2012) - Braeburn, Jin-Crow *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) - Shelby *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure (2011) - García Rossi *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Zero (2010) - García Rossi *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Largo Potter *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Largo Potter *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Largo Potter *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Andrew Cherenkov 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Resistance: Retaliation (2009) - Cloven Leader *Troy Musou (2011) - Agamemnon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors